


Repairs

by popfly



Series: This Might Help Ficlets [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fix-It, Gen, this might help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Keysmash's This Might Help challenge, week twelve, episode 3.12 "Lunar Ellipse".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Keysmash's This Might Help challenge, week twelve, episode 3.12 "Lunar Ellipse".

“Dude.”

Stiles can’t look at the Jeep. He looks at Scott looking at the Jeep instead. Scott is frowning so hard it makes Stiles’s cheeks hurt.

“I know,” Stiles says, and Scott makes a sympathetic noise in his throat, reaches out to hook an arm over Stiles’s shoulder. Stiles is pulled forward, face mushed up against the side of Scott’s head. He’s kind of kissing his ear. It’s weird, but it’s also kind of nice.

Stiles needs to be squeezed right now, because otherwise he thinks he might just shake right apart.

“My head hurts,” Stiles says, muffled by Scott’s head. He’s definitely kissing his ear now. Scott doesn’t pull away.

“I bet it does,” Scott says, and squeezes tighter. “Sure you won’t go to the hospital?”

“Sure.”

Stiles’s dad is surveying the scene, taking notes in his little notebook, so he can file a report and a claim and all the other paperwork that will probably lead to his baby being totalled. He sniffs, because of course he’s crying. He feels like he’s been doing nothing but for days.

“I’m going to like snot in your ear or something,” he says, and Scott laughs. His whole body vibrates with it, and it’s soothing. Like a cat purring or the feel of the Jeep’s engine rumbling under his butt.

His poor, poor Jeep.

“It’s not that bad,” his dad says, and there’s a crisp slap as he flips his notebook shut.

“Really?” Scott says, skeptic enough that Stiles doesn’t even open his mouth. He just sniffles again.

“Yeah, really. A little body damage but I think we can probably get it fixed up.”

“Dad,” Stiles says, peeling away from Scott. Scott keeps his hand clamped to Stiles’s shoulder. It’s warm in the cool night air that’s seeping through Stiles’s shirts. “That’s going to be way too expensive, she’s not even worth that much as is.”

“And yet we keep shelling out to fix her. I know how much you love this thing, Stiles. We’ll fix it.”

There’s an extra emphasis on those last few words, and somehow Stiles thinks his dad means more than the Jeep. He pockets his notebook and puts one arm around Stiles, the other around Scott.

“I’m starving, what about you boys?”

“I could eat,” Scott says, grinning around at Stiles.

“Do werewolves have higher metabolisms than humans?” Stiles’s dad asks, and it’s so weird to hear him talking about it in such a casual tone.

“Way higher. Like three hamburgers to one higher,” Scott says, and Stiles lets himself be pulled along in their wake. He’s not even going to argue with his dad about hamburgers, because if anyone deserves a hamburger, it’s his dad.

He puts his arm around his dad’s waist, knuckles brushing Scott’s shirt, and looks forward to a double bacon cheeseburger, extra large order of curly fries.

And a chocolate shake. It’s been that kind of night. Hell, it’s been that kind of year.


End file.
